denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Abigail
Abigail (아비가일, Abigail) is a character in the Iron Dog John Doe, Rami Record and Denma. Summary He first appeared in the Iron Dog John Doe. And he appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, he's first appeared in Sixteen (13). Then he appeared in A Catnap (4) - Ch.326. Biography 21 years ago In Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)), at the House of Dancing Flowers, Rami sees Deva Agnes and her Guardian priests with 2 other friends. Around Agnes, there're 4 of her Guardian priests. They're Red long hair and him, Scar face, June. He's junkie. Agnes seems to be using drugs for him. In A Catnap (110), the Head Bishop says they've got plenty of Devas that are as good as her, one of the kids who're good with medicine will replace her. He says they've to get back inside because they still have a job to do. June asks why he's so obsessed on this mission in particular, and he was never known for his professionalism. June says he from the universe seven can't seriously expect them to believe this, and he says he doesn't think he was lying because he had that look he has when he's serious. June says even he has hard time keeping track of his emotion or mental state, and it's just like what the other brothers said the chemicals must've mixed up his emotional reaction circuit inside his brain. 20 years 1 month ago Hades' first escape In A Catnap (1) - Ch.323, in the Internal Affairs, the members sees Hades, and talk to each other that, Hades is one of the eastern Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs, Balak, him, Hades. A Deva and her Guardian priests are going to retreat place on the ship. He uses the Scar face as a chair and the orange hair Guardian priest as a footrest. He reads the letter from Y.J. and laughs. The Scar face and the orange hair Guardian priest are surprise and they're talk that he's definitely laughing. At this time, Deva Agnes calls him, and says he has a job to does and it won't be easy so please take care and return safety. Gatsu says to Balack that he heard that the Security Department sent him to check him, so it turns out that the 3 troublemakers of church body are getting together at the same place and everyone knows about this at church body, and get rid of some traces and information that could tell them Hades' next target before the Security Department guys arrive. But the Security Department and him are arrive by the teleportation Quanx. Max introduces that he's the leader of the search party from the Security Department. Gatsu also introduces that he's the leader from the Internal Affairs. Max and Gatsu are shake hands and Max says if they're not going to help each other, let's not interfere with each other. The Yellow green thinks his nickname is the one-against-hundred, and Gray marks thinks he doesn't look that strong except for his eyebrows. The Internal Affairs members think that A mad dog versus a mad dog, Balack and he'll collide into each other at some point of this competition and for them, where they belong doesn't mean a thing, because they're so proud to be the mad dogs of church body they'll fight till someone dies. At this time, Balack threatens him to lower his eyes. Gatsu and Max think that they're trying to fight right now. He rejects Balack's words. The Internal Affairs and the Security Department are detects Hades' position. Monkey guy reports to Max that Hades' last target was the chemical complex, and this time it's church's biochemical lab. The Internal Affairs and the Security Department try teleport to Hades. He and June are appears and he says to Gatsu that he want the witness. Gatsu aims his finger to him. June tackles to Balack, and he aims BB gun to Gatsu and he says he's in Acceleration Mode and he's faster than him so he should give the witness. At this time, Purple hair appears and attacks June. Black hair also tries to attack him. Gatsu's an arm is broken by him and aimed by BB gun in his mouth, and he threatens to Balack. After all, Balack hands him a person and his limbs which were confined into planes. June says to Purple hair that he finally finds someone strong, and he tears his outer suit. He says they're done here. June says he should have told him before he tore it. He shoots June to BB gun, and others are astonished at the sight. He and June are disappear. Gatsu heals his arm and orders to Purple hair that he take the Yellow hair to the locker in the transport now, and he says to Balack that they've the witness from the Security Department and those priests will be back with real guns next time, and before things get any more complicated so they'll get Hades and head back. Max sees Tear and asks to him that this is the only guy that he got from the Internal Affairs, and he thinks he has a feeling that they were a step behind. Since Hades was arrested Hades' second escape Volume 6 Volume 7 About 10 years ago In Iron Dog John Doe, he's the main character. The background is a planet Gaia. Iron dogs are belong to the fighters (warriors, Original text: Ssaurabi). All of fighters have been converted into cyborg arms. They compete with each other and battle. He has a scar behind his head. Eugene types a letter to him. The contents of the letter are as follows. 'Abigail! I leave your 100th last message today. I need your help. If you hear my voice somewhere, please...' Eugene stops typing a letter and falls helplessly on the desk. Eugene thinks she's so helpless. Eugene doubts about what she's doing to a person who doesn't know if he's alive or dead. In the 25th year of the Gwangmu, Cadet General Country, Enoch. Eugene sees him. He hugs a girl and asks someone that if here's 3-dong office. Eugene orders Taesaja to leave for a while. Taesaja is teleports and disappears. Eugene hugs him and cries and says that he's alive. 7 years ago In Sixteen (13), Bishop Agnes meets Baron Hussadin. Behind Agnes, there're Red long hair and him, 2 of her Guardian priests. Quanx abilities *Acceleration: When he was a child, he cries and thinks, if he was just a little bit faster he could save his younger sister. **Passionate Banging **Enhanced/Supernatural Agility, Enhanced/Supernatural Reflexes **Insertion & Removal: A Catnap (13) → (40) *Vibration Manipulation **Orgasm Inducement *Acceleration Mode **Accelerated Perception, Accelerated Eyesight Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Light attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description Church of Madonna's 3 crazy dogs. He's a Guardian priest of Deva Agnes and has Acceleration ability. He has a peculiar way of thinking. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Abigail is playable character. Quotes *"Here we go. Passionate Banging." *"Ten punches per second... when I use this tremendous skill... I get super tired." *"Fast recovery. Youth is good." *"Be careful, man." *"Ah... Team Leader, I'm a little sensitive." *"It's simple physics that you learn when you're a teenager... ...... Yeah, I used to do this vibrating a lot..." *'...... Yeah, back then Tomoda was the top of the actresses. Her face, body, expression... the best of the best! Tomoda, I want you to be happy.' Trivia *The name Abigail comes to the biblical character Abigail. And the word Abigail is Hebrew אֲבִיגַיִל‎ / אֲבִיגָיִל origin. It means "my father's joy". It's a female given name. But Abigail is male. Abigail is named with baptismal Church of Madonna's name. It seems that he uses the name of his dead sister as his baptismal Church of Madonna's name. *In Volume 7, Abigail put its face on the cover. *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. link (Korean) *The webtoon when he saw is Bachelor Tiger. Source (Korean) Because the cow shape silhouette looks like a giant robot cow which is appears that work. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna